1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a roof covering and, in particular, to a roof covering which simulates thatched roofs.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Thatched roofing is an ancient art practiced in the European countries. Although no other roof covering conveys the charm and quaintness of thatched roofs, there are a number of limitations which severly limit the use of thatching as roof coverings for modern dwellings.
Thatched roofing is conventionally formed by many bundles of water reeds which are laid over the roof and secured to the suppor-ting rafters by highly skilled workmen. The water reeds are secured to the roof rafters with steel sways, which are cables that are laid horizontally across the roof and secured to the roof by metal hooks which are passed through the thatching and pounded into the rafters. These hooks have an outer hook-end that engages the steel sways. The bundles of water reeds are applied on the roof quite thickly, typically thatched roofs have thicknesses of reeds from 9 to 12 inches, thus requiring a very high quantity of reeds. The cut ends of the reeds are exposed to view and weather. Because the water repellency of the reed requires flow of the water, thatched roofs must be very steeply sloped; 45 degrees or greater being required. As a consequence, the roofs of most modern dwellings are not susceptible to thatched coverings.
The thatched roofing also does not adapt well to roof openings and vent pipes must be stacked together to reduce the number of these openings which must be provided. This severely limits new construction and virtually precludes its application to existing dwellings. Also skylights are very difficult to seal with thatching and are essentially prohibited with thatched roofs.
Despite the aforementioned disadvantages, all of which are reflected by roofing costs which exceed by many times the cost of the next most expensive roof covering, there remains a market for this roof covering where charm and picturesque appearances are desired. This market could be greatly expanded with a substitute which would be less labor and material intensive and accordingly a need exists for a roof covering that would simulate thatched roofing without requiring the vast amount of labor and materials inherent in the ancient art of roof thatching.